Borick ugh-Ashirock
More commonly known by the nickname "Qur", Borick is a half-ogre businessman and entrepreneur, former Imperial Heavy Infantryman, and the guardian of Krisa. Biography Early Life Borick was born in the Ashirock Mountains in the eastern Fringe of the Empire circa I.Y. 530. His early years were spent as most half-ogres, avoiding death at the hands of his full-blooded cousins and learning the ways of the mountains. Borick, however, was blessed with something that most ogre-kin lacked; imagination. Leaving the mountains behind, he enlisted in the Imperial Army as a means of becoming an Imperial Citizen circa I.Y. 550 Military Service Enlistment Despite interest in becoming a Quartermaster, Imperial prejudice regarding ogres forced Borick into the infantry. After completing his training, Borick was deployed along with the rest of the 505th Heavy Infantry Batallion to the civil-war stricken kingdom of Invern. After Imperial interdiction in the kingdom, Borick was one of many Heavies who were sent to the Fringe to serve in the border patrols that occured there. While in the Fringe, Borick served under famed Sergeant Major Phyus Phineas, who took a liking to the half-ogre and promoted him to Sergeant. The Beast of Jan'Arn A footnote in Borick's military record makes mention of him being awarded the Platinum Shield for exceptional bravery in defense of fellow Imperials. The incident in question refers to Borick's involvement defeat of the Beast of Jan'Arn, a monster thought legendary by many within the Fringe which had emerged and begun to terrorize the Imperial colonies within the Fringe. A military detachment was sent to deal with the beast, but it simply disappeared in the dense forests of the Fringe before ever reaching any of the towns. By luck, Borick and the rest of his company was on patrol in the area and responded to the villages cries for help. Although no official information is given, it is assumed that Borick was somehow instrumental in the monster's demise. The War of Thieves One of only a thousand soldiers who was involved throughout the entire ordeal known as "The War of Thieves", Borick served with the 505th throughout the whole ten year war. Although he received no commendations or awards above any of his fellow soldiers, many of the 505th credit Borick with holding the batallion together in the toughest of times. At an unknown point in the War of Thieves, Borick received a promotion to Line Sergeant and was given a company of other half-ogre Heavies which became known as the "Siege Breakers" for their ability to take a city, no matter how difficult. The Siege Breakers were present at the final battle of the war in the Valley of Echoes when Imperial forces broke the fighting spirit of the bandit army in a five day long battle that ended in the death of the False Paladin and nearly 95% of the bandits. Imperial Citizenship Following the end of the War of Thieves circa I.Y. 580, Borick served out the last four years of his military contract in relative peace before being marked as an Imperial Citizen. Once freed from military service, Borick decided that he would see every corner of the empire that he had spent thirty years defending. He began by taking a boat from the eastern port of Hawk's Tooth to the Imperial city of Carmileye where he found employment as a bouncer in a bar. After less than a year of working in the bar and saving his money, the tavern's owner passed away, leaving the establishment to Borick. By this point, the life of a tavernkeeper had begun to grow on the half-ogre and he happily took on its mantle. Adoption of Krisa The discovery of a half-demon in his oven on a cold autumn morning was not disconcerting to the experienced half-ogre. However, Borick's first thoughts were not of keeping the child, but rather getting rid of it. Suffering from PTSD following The War of Thieves, Borick had become anti social and drank heavily in order to sleep. After several attempts at passing off Krisa to more interested parties, always to find the boy back in his oven, he simply decided to act as a guardian to the child. Personality Borick is a warm and outgoing person interested in experienced everything that Imperial culture has to offer. However, he is also exceptionally dangerous when angered and extremely protective of his friends. He is known as a very generous person wherever he goes, often spending lavish amounts of gold on local communities in order to improve them, however he often waves away any thanks given, using the excuse that any decent person would do the same thing. Many Imperials make the mistake of thinking that Borick is unintelligent due to his ogre heritage and ponderous demeanor, however he possesses a keen eye for business, despite the eccentric way in which he goes about it, and an even better eye for talent and potential. Interest in Ducks Every single one of Borick's businesses is in some way named for a creature of the mallard family. When asked about it, the half-ogre simply said that he found ducks to be the most majestic animal in all of Creation, both alive and fried.